


Lip's baby brother

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Lip's baby brother [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Lip Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: After years, Mickey returns to the Gallagher's to celebrate the birthday of Lip, his best friend. The house hasn't really changed, but some people are far from the children Mickey remembers.Even after all these years, Ian still seems to hate him so much. It looks like he wants to get away from everyone he starts talking to.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip's baby brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774480
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey quickly grabbed his jacket, his keys and put on his shoes without wasting time. As always he was late and he had to leave now.

He still had an hour's drive to reach Lip's childhood home, and given the snow that already covered the city's ground, this trip wouldn't be very peaceful.

If the drivers were generally pissed off, the snow seemed to amplify their condition and turn any trip into a recital of insults.

Now that he was stuck behind a car driving less fast than an old lady, Mickey regretted not having accepted the proposal of his friend and roommate.

Lip had left the night before and had slept at home rather than staying on campus like Mickey. But where Lip had no difficulty in holding classes, Mickey had to revise his, and a Gallagher-filled house was certainly not the best place for that.

He still had a hard time accepting the fact that he, Mickey Milkovich is now an advanced biology student at the university.

He knew he owed all this to Lip. Of course, his hard work was what had brought him here, but without Lip, he would never have imagined one day to do something in his life.

It was Lip who had forced him to take an interest in books and classes and who had made him realize that they could change his life.

The life he led in the Milkovich family home was now very far from him. And since Mandy left, he had no reason to return there.

She had managed to convince their aunt to house her in her house in the countryside and she seemed to love her new environment.

It was now almost five years since Mickey hadn't set foot on the South side.

He smiles as he gets out of the car, Lip's house really didn't change.

For a moment he felt himself returning to the past when there were hours left to study in Lip's room. It was not easy to follow Lip's level, but he did it.

He had been the first to be surprised when he had managed to follow his friend to college several years in advance.

Being both younger than all the other students had made them even closer, and now Lip was the closest thing to a family for him. 

Lip was like a brother to him.

This thought reminded him of other memories. Those of a younger boy who followed them as their shadow, Lip's baby brother, Ian.

Mickey had never seen anyone like him. His face was covered with freckles and his hair seemed at times more flamboyant than the sun.

Mickey remembered Ian worshiping his brother and always looking for the slightest excuse to follow them everywhere.

For a moment he wondered if Ian didn't hate him a bit. It was true that he monopolized Lip a lot and that by his fault Ian couldn't spend so much time with his brother. 

Moreover, whenever he could, Ian made sure to sit between him and Lip, as if to mark his territory.

The remember of Ian's pouting made a new smile appear on Mickey's face.

The cold wind that sank under his jacket pulled him from his thoughts and pushed him to return quickly to the house.

He was greeted by Fiona and Lip and he remained for a moment to discuss with the young woman.

She almost didn't seem to have changed, as if these five years had had no effect on her.

A young lady ran down the stairs before catching Fiona's attention.

Only the color of her hair made Mickey understand that she was Debbie, Lip's sister. Apart from this detail, everything about her had changed.

"Fuck!" Mickey growled.

"What?" Lip asked amused.

"Your sister. It's too weird, in my head she's still a baby, "Mickey explained without looking away from Debbie.

Lip laughed heartily before affirming.

"It's true that you have not seen her for a long time. What do you want, people change ... Liam, Carl, Debbie, Ian ... You are older too. "

Mickey's thoughts turned back to Ian. There was also good chances that the young boy, or rather the young man, no longer resembles the one he remembered.

"Speaking of him."

Hearing these words, Mickey turned to Lip before staring up at the stairs and at the young man who was coming down.

There was no longer any doubt that Ian had changed.

The color of his hair was always the same and his face was still covered with freckles, but all the rest was different.

The little boy had given way to a man. A man with a devastating smile and a perfect body. 

Mickey could easily see the curves of Ian's muscles beneath the fine fabrics of his clothes.

He tried to recover when Ian approached them.

The poor hi that Ian sent him ended up driving away from him all the feelings that the young man had raised in him.

One would have thought they had never met so much Ian seemed cold.

This attitude was all the more remarkable as the young man was visibly particularly happy to have Lip with him.

Ian said he needed Lip in the kitchen, and again, Mickey felt like Ian was jealous of him.

To avoid annoying his friend's baby brother and also to avoid thinking of anything he would like to do if he wasn't his friend's baby brother, Mickey went to the couch and to sit next to Debbie, who smiled and handed him a beer.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Mickey said with a smile as he grabbed the beer.

"Have I changed so much?"

"For sure you've changed. You're a woman now. The last time I saw you, you were a little girl. "

The remark made Debbie blush and Mickey wondered if he hadn't said something wrong... He didn't want the young woman to misunderstand his feelings. Even though Lip knew he preferred men, no one else knew about it, not even his friend's family. And he didn't want to risk creating problems with Lip because of misinterpretation.

He wanted to rectify the shot by making Debbie understand that he was far from interested, but before he could do anything Ian appeared next to them to ask Debbie to follow him upstairs.

For the second time in a very short time, Mickey was left alone because of Ian. To believe that the young man didn't want him close to any of his siblings.

To avoid getting upset about the young man's behavior, Mickey decided to go out for a while to smoke.

He landed on the steps in front of the house and lit a cigarette before raising his head when he heard someone ask him.

"Can I have one?"

He didn't recognize the young woman, but considering the natural way she sat next to him, he didn't doubt that she knew the Gallaghers.

He handed her his pack of cigarettes and a lighter before asking.

"Are you here for Lip?"

She nodded and announced.

"I'm V, their neighbor."

"Mickey."

"Lip's friend?"

"Yep."

"You don't look like a nerd like Lip," she said, laughing.

Mickey was going to answer her when the door behind them opened and Ian appeared.

"V, I think Kev is looking for you... Something about the bar I think..."

His voice was hesitant and it wasn’t hard to understand that it was just a lie. The young woman, however, decided to enter the house in search of Kev, leaving them both alone.

"What the fuck man !?" Mickey growled as he stood up, completely forgetting his idea of not reacting to Ian's behavior.

Ian tried to get in the house to avoid discussion, but Mickey slammed the door closed before grabbing Ian's arm and forcing him to follow him into the garden.

Even if the behavior of the young man had finally been right of his will, he didn't want to inflict this dispute on the whole family.

"What's this crap?!? I don't know why you don't want me next to your family and your friends, but you have to make a reason! I am your brother's friend and I intend to celebrate his birthday with him. You may hate me and I don't know why, but you'll have to be a little patient and calm down because I'm not going to stay for so long! Ok?"

Ian was silent, staring at Mickey.

Noticing Ian's shaking, Mickey preferred to end this discussion before the young man fell ill.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone soon-"

The lips Ian had just put on his own forced Mickey to silence. He could have imagined many things, but clearly not that.

Ian, visibly panicked, stepped back and seemed ready to run away when Mickey grabbed his arm again to force him to stay.

He clapped his mouth on the young man's to kiss him passionately.

Ian replied to the kiss and stuck it to Mickey, sliding his hands under his clothes.

Mickey broke their kiss and watched Ian nibble his lower lip nervously.

"I don't hate you..." the young man asserted before declaring a little shameful.

"I don't like it when people come to talk so easily with you when I can't do it ..."

"You're jealous?" Quipped Mickey.

Ian looked down and began to play nervously with his fingers.

Mickey sighed and pulled off his jacket before putting it on Ian's shoulders.

"What am I going to do with you ...?" He asked with a smile.

Ian looked up, obviously lost before Mickey got closer to him, forcing him to stick his back against the wall and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey froze when entering his room and found himself face to face with Ian.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned before regretting that the tone of his voice was so brutal.

Ian didn't seem to pay more attention to it and just announced.

"I wanted to see what the university looks like, and I thought it was a good time to visit Lip.

"He's in seminary until the weekend."

"I know ..." Ian said with a smile before adding.

"I told him I forgot and he said I could stay as long as you didn't mind... "

Mickey looked away and bit his lip nervously. He hadn't seen Ian since Lip's birthday.

There wasn't a day going on without them sending messages to each other or calling each other, but seeing him in person was very different.

Mickey had promised not to go further with Ian until Lip knew about them. In no way would he let Lip decide if he can continue his relationship with Ian, but he didn't want to act behind his back or create tension between the two brothers.

More than once he had tried to tell his friend about it, but each time something had stopped him. And now Lip was far away, and Ian was in front of him.

"He said I could use his bed ... But I admit I'd rather use yours."

Ian's words pulled Mickey out of his thoughts and he realized then that the young man was now dangerously close to him.

"What do you think?"

For answer only, Mickey grabbed Ian's neck to pull him to him and kiss him.

They spent the next hour glued to each other on Mickey's bed, Ian trying, by all means, to make Mickey give way, and the latter trying miserably to resist the temptation.

"If you really want to tell him before, I can call him," Ian said, trying to hide his annoyance behind a smile.

Mickey put his hands on the young man's cheeks and forced him to look at him before affirming.

"I will tell him. I want to tell him. But not by phone."

"Why can't we be together without his agreement?" Ian grunted as he released himself from Mickey's hug.

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him before he rolled over him.

"We are together. And his opinion will not change anything. I just want him to know before things go any further ... But that doesn't stop us from enjoying your stay to have fun. "

"Have fun?" Ian questioned shyly.

"What about a movie? We could go for a drink after that. "

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck and pulled him to kiss him.

"I have the best boyfriend on earth," he said once their mouths were separated.

The statement created a strong reaction in Mickey who already regretted not having talked to Lip earlier.

* - * - *

Bringing Ian to a club was definitely the worst idea Mickey had ever had.

At first, he refused to join Ian on the dance floor, but that was before he noticed the many men approaching his boyfriend.

Now that they were dancing together, his torment being even bigger. Every second gave him even more desire for Ian.

"Fuck! We need to get out of here, "Mickey growled, grabbing Ian's wrist and pulling him to the exit.

"What's going on?" The young man questioned once outside.

Mickey quickly called an Uber, thanking Heaven that they didn't have to wait too long and rushed into the car as soon as he could.

He made a facetime call, nervously moving his leg while waiting for the answer.

Lip finally pulled away and the astonishment of seeing his friend and brother together in a car appeared on his face.

"Ian? I thought you would be with your friends? Why are you calling me? "

Mickey turned to Ian, astonished by Lip's statement, and Ian timidly explained.

"I have friends who came with me, but they stay off-campus ..."

Mickey rolled his eyes before focusing on Lip again if he had called it for one reason and he did not want to go back.

"I'm dating your brother and I wanted to tell you before going further even if after you want me to move I would do it but I wouldn't stop going out with him and nothing you say will be able to make me change now that I told you I hang up because I have more important things to do. "

Mickey quickly put his cell phone back in his pocket before grabbing Ian's neck and pulling him to him.

"You really told him!?!"

Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he didn't want to pay attention.

"Do you think he's going to be angry?" Worried Ian.

"I don't know ... my phone stopped vibrating."

"I think he's trying to call on mine now," Ian said, taking out his phone.

"It's a message."

"What's he saying?" Mickey asked anxiously about losing his best friend.

"If you fuck on my bed I kill you." Announced Ian before giggling.

Mickey smiled before grabbing Ian's neck and asserting.

"We've talked enough about him, now we'll do something else ..."

A mischievous smile appeared on their faces and they hurriedly rushed out of the car once they arrived to finally enjoy their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip had never imagined one day seeing his best friend and his brother dating. Now he could hardly forget that fact, especially since Ian was spending more and more time at home with Mickey.

"Why do I have to see this when I get into my apartment?!?" Lip growled, turning to avoid seeing his brother and his best friend cuddling on their couch.

"Sorry, I thought you'd come back later," said Mickey without trying to get Ian off his lap.

The latter pressed his face against Mickey's neck, hoping to catch his attention and continue their activity.

"Ian! Can you stop two seconds, please! I would like to avoid nightmares tonight. "

Ian sighed and finally obeyed his brother moving next to Mickey on the couch.

"Are you sure you have nothing else to do?" The young man asked, disappointed that his brother had interrupted them.

"Sorry but I live here! You are supposed to be at home! Why are you here?!? "

"I think it's pretty obvious ..." Ian amused, turning to Mickey again.

Lip's reaction wasn't long in coming. Mickey glared at him as he pretended to vomit and quickly comforted Ian with a quick kiss.

"Ian wanted to come to college to make sure he chose the right curriculum for next year."

"So this university thing is real?!? I thought it was a liar you had told to Fiona to come and see Mickey. "

Ian readjusted nervously on the couch, he didn't really like the turn of the discussion.

"I really want to go to university next year ..."

"But you're glad it's still an excuse to use to avoid Fiona's reaction..." Lip said with a pleased smile.

"Haven't you told her yet?"

Mickey didn't understand why Ian hadn't talked about their relationship with Fiona yet. It wasn't like Mickey was a stranger, he knew that Fiona liked him and he also knew that Ian liked the idea that people knowing they are together.

"I know that as soon as I tell her about it, she's going to want to meddle in our private lives," Ian explained worried about the impact of this revelation on Mickey.

Fiona had always acted like a mother with him and he knew that she would necessarily have an opinion on his relationship with Mickey despite all the good she thought of him.

And he wanted to make the most of his time with Mickey before his sister learned about them.

"I think you should tell her soon..." Lip said as he sat down in the chair in front of the couch.

"And why should I do that?" Ian growled angrily at his brother's interventions.

"You'll have to talk to Fiona about it before talking to the rest of the family," Lip said confidently.

"And?"

"And I think you should tell Debbie before her crush on Mickey turns into something bigger-"

"Her what?!?"

Ian and Mickey had spoken in one voice, both of them taken aback by Lip's affirmation.

The latter savored for a moment the theatrical effect he had succeeded in infusing the situation before finally giving in before the eyes of the two men in front of him.

"Since my birthday Debbie seems to have developed a special interest for Mickey. She keeps asking me questions about him and asking when will he come home? "

"But Mickey is gay!"

"She doesn't know it," Lip answered simply, leaning more comfortably against his back.

It wasn't intended to make the situation complicated between Mickey and Ian, but if this story could prevent them from sleeping together for a few days Lip would be interested.

He could count on the fingers of one hand the nights where he could comfortably sleep without being awakened by the cries of pleasure of the two men in front of him. 

And while he was open-minded enough to accept that his brother was dating his best friend, he didn't want to imagine them sleeping together.

"I have a call to make," Ian said as he stood up.

He quickly left the room and locked himself in Mickey's room to call Fiona.

* - * - *

Mickey was so focused on the few words he heard from his room that he didn't pay attention to the young woman walking through the door.

It was only when she encircled him with her arms that he realized her presence.

"Fuck! Svet! You want to kill me or what?!? "He grumbled without getting rid of her embrace.

The young woman enjoyed the surprise she had managed to create at home before being also attracted by the noise from the room.

"Is there someone in this room?"

"My little brother is telling our older sister that he is going out with my best friend to prevent our little sister from really falling in love with him."

Unable to know if it was a joke or the truth, Lana turned to Lip. She quickly realized when she saw his little smile and Mickey's tense expression that he had told the truth.

"I'm only a few weeks away and I'm missing all the crunchy information," she protests, displaying a sulky pout.

"Fiona is definitely going-" Ian started as he left the room before stopping to find a young woman clutching her boyfriend.

"Is she angry?" Worried Mickey, indifferent to Lana's presence beside him.

He was now used to the tactile side of his friend and knew that it was useless to fight.

"She suspected it a bit ... But she doesn't want me to come so often now that she knows."

"Good... Knowing her it could have been much worse," said Mickey relieved.

He then noticed Ian's gaze on him, or rather Lana and cleared before making the presentations quickly.

"She's Mickey's ex," Lip said proudly, carrying a beer to his mouth.

Everyone here knew that Mickey was gay, but Ian didn't know that, like many gays, Mickey had resorted to a fake girlfriend. Lana had played this role with pleasure, especially since she also was trying to hide her personal preferences from those around her.

"Lana is gay!" Said Mickey hoping to chase the pain and the anger he saw on his boyfriend's face as quickly as possible.

"We went out together so people would not ask questions." Clarified Svetlana with a big smile.

Ian turned to his brother, still pleased with him and glared at him.

"What?!? I just forgot to mention this detail! "Lip affirmed amused before adding.

"And even though they really went out together it's not that bad ... we all have exes. You even- "

The memories that had just been remembering him had prevented Lip from going to the end of his sentence. He had tried to remember the names of Ian's exes and had realized something that had escaped him for all those years.

"Ian. When did you start having a crush on Mickey?!? "He questioned him in the wave, almost too frightened by his brother's response to look at him.

Ian tensed and looked nervously at Mickey before turning his attention back to Lip.

"I don't see the link. I prefer that we stop there this discussion before everyone got upset. "He remarked hoping to succeed in changing the subject.

Seeking to calm the situation, Mickey approached Ian and took his hand tenderly.

"All your exes are the portrait of Mickey. They are all pretty small, brown, pale-skinned, "Lip said, unable to stop after such an accomplishment.

Mickey felt Ian's hand tighten against his.

"Is that right?" He asked Ian softly.

Ian wanted to run to hide in the room. He did not want Mickey to discover that he had been attracted to him since the first time he saw him.

Certainly, he already knew that he felt some feelings for him being younger, but there was a big difference between that and learning that he was his first love and that he had been looking for men like him all these last years.

The red that filled Ian's cheeks gave Mickey his answer.

He was almost certain that it was wrong to love the idea of having had such an impact on Ian for so long.

Knowing very well that he couldn't resist the urge to know any longer, he walked over to Ian and quietly whispered in his ear.

"Since when?"

Ian remained silent, unable to answer that question with so many people with his gaze fixed on him.

"Out!"

Ian froze when he heard Mickey. He didn't want to talk to him about it earlier so he wouldn't be considered a pervert, but now it was all over.

"Not you," Mickey said, gripping Ian's wrist as he started to leave.

he turned to Lip and Lana and repeated his order.

"Why do I have to go out?!?"

"Because right now I'm going to fuck with your brother and I don't think you want to see that."

Lip was about to answer when he felt Lana's hand on his arm. He turned to Ian and Mickey half-way to the door before accelerating his pace to escape from his apartment.

The young couple hadn't waited for them to go out to get rid of their clothes and Mickey was right he didn't want to attend to that.

"Your brother is really too cute. I want the same! Don't you have a sister you could introduce to me? "Lana questioned once outside.

"No! No! No!" Lip growled as he walked away, quickly followed by Lana.

*-*-*

"I'm asking the question again, and this time I want a specific answer. How long have you been attracted to me? "Mickey asked, pinning each of his hands around Ian's head.

They had managed to reach his bed and get rid of their clothes in record time. Mickey didn't intend to let this passion make him forget what he had just learned.

"You already know-"

"No. I just know you were interested in me before ... Now I want a date. "

Ian looked away before confessing in a murmur.

"From the beginning…"

Even if Mickey had already heard this from Lip, hearing it from Ian's mouth was very different. Mickey grabbed the young man's chin to force him to look at him before kissing him passionately.

"Fuck! I know it's not a good thing to be turned on by that, but it makes me crazy, "Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth before kissing him again.

"Have you imagined us sleeping together during those years?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ian nodded, unable to make a sound. Mickey didn't seem disgusted by his revelation, on the contrary.

"What was happening between us in these dreams?" Mickey asked, staring at Ian.

"You said that you love me." Timidly admitted Ian.

Mickey grinned before slapping his mouth against Ian's and sticking their bodies together.

"How can I not love you ..." Mickey whispered against his mouth before slowly descending along Ian's body and taking it in his mouth without taking his eyes off him.

"Fuck!"

Ian arched his back and gently gripped Mickey's hair, guiding him with every movement, first slowly, then more and more frantically.

"Mickey- I'm going-" Ian started before he could stop himself and enjoy in Mickey's mouth.

He straightened up and wiped his mouth out of his hand before fixing Ian in the eyes again and calmly asserting.

"You're going to tell me everything you've imagined doing with me all these years ... and I'm going to make up for all that lost time."


End file.
